Scary Godmother:Hannah's Love ride
by TAPSfan201
Summary: Ok,I know it's not a very good title,but it's the only thing I could come up with.I take lightly to critisism so tell me what I need to improve. This is a story with Hannah from Scary Godmother. Hope you like it. Orson/Hannah
1. Chapter 1

"So Hannah, who are you going to the prom with" asked an excited red-head. "I don't know," said a sixteen-year-old Hannah. "How could you not know? I mean one of the hottest guys in school asked you to go with him." Hannah sighed. That was just like Anne. Hannah loved her friend dearly, like a sister, but she only thought about a guy's looks which annoyed Hannah. "Anne I don't like Zack like that. He's an awesome friend, but he's not my type."

It was true. Zack may be the quarter back of the football team and he was hot; he was as dumb as a wooden plank. The other reason was that she had recently started having feeling for Orson. "Hannah what's wrong. You've been staring into space ever since last Halloween," Anne said as she shook Hannah a little. "Sorry," Hannah said, "I just have something on my mind." Anne got a sly smile on her face. "What."

"Alright girlfriend who is it." "Who's who," Hannah said. Anne sighed and shook her head. "I'm not stupid Hannah," she said, "I know you're trippin' over some guy. Now spill, who is it?" Hannah smiled. For some reason Anne always knew what was going on in her head. "Alright, his name is Orson." Anne squealed with delight and clapped. "I knew it. You were thinking of a guy. Soooo, are you going to ask him out to the prom." "I wish but there's a problem." Anne put her hands on her hips. "What problem," She asked. "Well, he's sort of a prince." Hannah's friend gawked.

*************

Orson sat on his coffin looking at a picture from the last Halloween. The picture was of him and Hannah. She had gotten a new style that year. Hannah now wore Torn jeans, a purple shirt with a moon on it, and she always had her hair in a ponytail. Orson himself had changed too. His hair was now flat and reached past his ears. He also now wore a black long sleeve shirt and a red shirt that looked like it had graffiti on it, over the black one. Orson had also gotten new baggy pants which took him forever to convince his father to let him get.

He closed his eyes and remembered that night. How she had smiled that night had made his heart seem to jump. "Orson, my darling, where are you," came his mother's voice. Ruby might be over 200-years-old but she was actually really into the modern times. Orson sighed and called out. "In here mom." "Orson I know this is short notice, but your father and I are going to the council meeting. There are so many problems right now that we'll need to stay there for a few months," Ruby said. "Ok, I'll be fine," Orson said. Ruby smiled and walked out. Orson looked at the picture one last time before he put it under his pillow and watched his parents fly into the forest. "Time to pay a visit to Hannah."

#################

"Hannah what are you going to do," Anne asked. What do you mean," Hannah replied. "How are you going to date this guy if he's a prince?" Hannah sighed and opened her locker. "I don't even know if Orson likes me back." "Come on girl how could he not," Anne snorted. The two girls were walking through the park. They did this every Friday. "Hey girls," someone said from behind them. The girls turned to see Zack holding flowers. "Hey Zack," both girls said. "So Hannah I'm sure you've had time to think about going to the dance with me." "I have and the answer is still no." Hannah could see frustration in his eyes and she didn't like it.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's getting late," Anne said saving Hannah. Hannah turned to see the sun set and the sky go dark. "Come on Hannah why won't you go with me? I'm the best guy to go with." Hannah rolled her eyes but didn't answer him. She didn't want to tell him about Orson just in case Zack gets jealous. She didn't want Orson to have to deal with that.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orson watched as Hannah kept arguing with the boy. Orson didn't know who that guy was, but so far he didn't like him. "For the last time, no," Hannah said clear annoyance in her voice. Orson couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out from the trees and walked up to the group. "Hannah this guy bothering you," he asked. Hannah Gasped and turned toward him. "Hi Orson." Anne looked at Hannah then to Orson. "This is Orson," she asked. Zack glared at him and turned back to Hannah. "Hannah why don't we go somewhere private," he said. Zack reached for her arm but Orson stepped in front of her. "I don't think Hannah wants to go anywhere with you."

"How do you know what she wants? And who are you anyway?" "This is my friend Orson. Don't talk to him in that way, he's a prince. Show him some respect," Hannah yelled. Anne looked at her in surprise. Zack looked at her in disbelief and then glared at Orson again. "Come on girls I'll walk you home," Orson said. The three walked off leaving Zack to fume.

"So you're the famous Orson huh," Anne asked. Hannah blushed and elbowed her in the side. Orson chuckled and nodded," I guess. I don't know if I'm famous." "Please when I found out about you she wouldn't shut up." Hannah elbowed her again but it didn't seem to work. "She talked about me that much," Orson asked. "She's exaggerating," Hannah said quickly. Anne opened her mouth but Hannah quickly pointed out they were at her house. "See ya Hannah, "Anne said then whispered," I really think he likes you. Try and ask him to the dance." Orson led Hannah off and walked closer to her. "So who was that guy back there?" "Oh that was Zack. He's been bugging me to go to the school dance with him. He says we'd be the dream couple. Courter back of the football team dating the school president/genius would be great. I keep telling him it wouldn't work; that we didn't have a lot in common. He says that doesn't matter." Orson nodded. "My dad tried the same thing. He brought in this girl from a high status family and tried to get us together. I didn't like her at all. She was snooty and selfish."

"So, I don't have a date to the dance," Hannah said," Could you come with me?" Orson looked at her and smiled. "I know some people would say just don't go, bit as school president I have to. Please Orson it would be really bad if I go without a date. Zack wouldn't let me hear the end of it." "Relax Hannah I'll go," Orson said," Here's your house." Hannah walked onto the front porch followed by Orson. "Thanks Orson. You're a really great friend." Hannah opened her door and Orson walked back to the sidewalk. "Bye," Hannah called and Orson raised his hand goodbye. As Hannah shut her door Orson flew into the air and watched her from the outside of her balcony to make sure she got up there.

As Orson flew away Zack emerged from the trees and watched. "So he's a vampire huh, well I know how to get rid of them." Zack made his way to an old shack and knocked on the door. "What-what do you want," a man yelled. "Sir, my name is Zack and I've got some information you might want to hear." The door opened and a man of about thirty stood in the porch. "What kind of information?" "I understand you hunt vampires. I happen to know one, and I want him gone."

*************************

Hannah slipped into her pajamas and looked out the balcony door. She had seen Orson fly away after she had gotten into her room. She was pleased to know that Orson cared so much about her safety. "Ring, Ring, Ring." Hannah picked up the phone and heard Anne asking millions of questions at once. _"Come on girl, what did he say to you? Did he try and make a move? Did you ask him to the dance?" _"Wow slow down Anne," Hannah said," One at a time. He didn't make a move and we just talked about regular stuff." _"All right, but did you ask him?" _ Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I asked him-" "_What did he say," _Anne asked quickly. "He said yes.

Hannah heard her friend squeal loudly on the other end and held the phone away from her ear. _"I can't believe it! Zack is going to be sooooo mad when he sees you two together."_ Anne started to laugh and Hannah couldn't help but smile. This was going to be a great dance. She said goodbye to Anne who still wanted to talk, but Hannah told her she needed to rest if they were going to shop all tomorrow.

*************************

Orson didn't go to back to his house. He actually had a hideout in the forest near a river. He loved going there. He always came here to calm down after a busy day (or night) of royal work. Not only was this place his sanctuary, but it was very close to Hannah's house. He often used this place to keep close to her. It made him feel better when he knew he could be there to help her if she needed him. One thing bothered him though. That boy, what was his name, Zack. He didn't like that guy. There was something off about him that made Orson feel uneasy. Whatever it was he'd find out. And while he was at it, he wouldn't let him near Hannah alone.

He actually wished his father was here so he could ask him how he should approach this problem. But since he wasn't, Orson was just going to have to figure things out for himself. It was a good thing he had friends out here to help him. The sun started to rise and he made his way to the darkest room. It was going to be a long wait until he could see Hannah again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm really sorry for not uplaoding quiker but my life is getting hectic. Like this weekend I had District solos for band. I'll try to update within the next week, but no promises. Sorry again. Also, thanks to hochmodel and ptofan for reviewing. Your compliments really boosted me. Thanks! =)**

* * *

Hannah awoke to the sound of her mother cooking. She looked at her spider clock and saw it was 7:00am. _'Well, Anne isn't going to be here for a while.' _If Hannah knew her friend enough, Anne wouldn't be here until 9am. "Hannah dear, come and eat," her mother yelled. Hannah got up and walked downstairs. She saw her father was actually up, but she didn't see her brother. "Is Jacob still asleep," she asked.

"Yes he is and he shouldn't be," her father grumbled. Hannah ran up the stairs and saw her brother in his bed. She rolled her eyes and got a cup of water. She bent over him slowly poured the water and his face. She knew it was a mean way to wake him up, but what sister doesn't enjoy doing that to their brother? "What the heck was that for," he screeched. "Come on, time for breakfast."

When they got downstairs Hannah's father looked at Jacob and burst out laughing. Her mother shook her head and laid out two plates. "Come and eat. Hannah do you need any money for your shopping spree today?" Hannah took a bite and shook her head. "Why is she going shopping," Jacob asked with his mouth full. "She needs to buy a new dress for the dance, and stop talking with food in your mouth." Jacob looked disgusted and he yelled," Hannah's got a boyfriend!!" Hannah choked on her drink and blushed. Orson? Her boyfriend? She could only wish. "Who is it, who is it? Who, who," Jacob repeated. "I don't have a boyfriend! He's a friend who agreed to go with me because I don't have a date."

"What happened to Zack," her mom inquired. "I don't like him in that way mom." Her mother sighed as she picked up Jacob's plate. "So, who is this boy," her father asked with a curious look in his eyes. "His name is Orson. He's really nice."

*********************************

Zack was walking down the sidewalk and he looked at all of the things he had picked up that day. The man that he went to said he needed these things if he was to get rid of the vampire. Zack knew that the death of that boy would crush Hannah, but that boy stood in his way of getting her. _'That guy will regret ever interfering with me and Hannah. She'll see that I'm the one that she should be with, not him!' _Zack reached the old house and knocked on the door. It opened, and the man let him in. "Did you get everything," he asked. Zack nodded and put the objects on the table. "So what exactly did this guy do," asked the man. "I was so close to getting the girl of my dreams, but he just had to show up and take her. He knew that she would listen to him." The man had a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the objects. Zack guessed that must be why people call him Psycho Sam. "What's his name? Also has the girl known him long?" Zack thought about what Hannah has said that night. "His name is Orson, and I think they have known each other for a long time," Zack said with anger in his voice.

"Well if that's the case, then we'd better make sure that she's not there when we get the boy."

***************************

"Alright we need something unique," said Anne as she looked through the dresses. Hannah took one off the rack and held it up. "What about this one," she asked and turned to Anne. Her friend looked at it for a minute and shook her head. "No, no. You need something hot. I mean that dress says 'just friends' when you need one that says 'I may be nice but I can still be hot'," Anne looked around and chose black strapless dress from the rack. "Oh no Anne. That's too hot. He's my friend. I couldn't wear that," Hannah said as she thought about what Orson might say if he saw her in that. "Hannah you need to wear something to really get his attention. If he's a prince you've really got to impress him."

Hannah looked at the dress again. She did want to impress him. Besides Anne was right, she'd have to really bring it if she wanted to get his attention in the way she wanted. Also Anne's done this. She knows what to do to get a guy's attention. "All right, I'll wear it," Hannah said. Anne beamed and hurriedly found her a dress.

As they got to Hannah's house they saw Zack coming the other way. Since it was still daylight Hannah knew Orson wouldn't be here to make him back off. "oh no," Anne groaned," What are we going to do?" Well, it was too late to go into her house. Her mom would just let him in. "I guess we're just going to have to talk to him," Hannah said. What was really weird was that he was smirking. She didn't like that at all. "What do you want," she asked as he stood in front of them. "I just wanted to say 'hi' to my favorite girl and her friend." Of course Hannah and Anne didn't buy that crap for a minute, so Anne just glared at him and snarled," What do you think we're a bunch of stupid girls? Why are you really here? Oh wait, I bet you wanted to see if Orson was with her."

Zack pretended to be surprised at her accusation. "What, I had no intention of that. I just wanted to see my date." Hannah and Anne both rolled their eyes heavenward. "Zack I'm not going to the dance with you. There is no possible way you could make me either." The girls walked past him and went into Hannah's house. While the girls talked about how they were going to get ready the night of the dance, Zack walked back to Sam's house. The girls were kind of freaked out by the way Zack had been acting, and they knew that they couldn't ignore it. "He has finally lost it," Hannah exclaimed. "I'm really sorry I had tried to pressure you into dating him," Anne added," He a control freak!" "All I know is that I'm not going near him alone anymore. We're going to have to keep a close eye on him."


	4. Author's Note Please Read!

Ok, first, really sorry about the inconvenience, but I've got a lot going on. I'm not going to quit on the story, it's just going to be a while until I update. You see I'm in Ag; I have after school practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sorry again. I'll try and hurry.


	5. Question answer

Hochmodel: I'm most likely going to update in two weeks. That is if I type a lot. I'll try to get my story updated sooner, but that's probably the time period.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah awoke from her nap to the sound of her brother getting ready for bed. She looked at her clock: 7:30. "Hannah come here," she heard her father yell from downstairs. She slowly walked down and saw her father at the kitchen table. "Don't worry sweetie you're not in trouble. I just want to make sure that you'll be careful tonight on your pre-date." Hannah blushed madly and replied, "Dad it's not a date. He's my friend and I hadn't seen him in a long time so we're going to a movie and catching up with each other." Jacob, who is the most annoying person in the world, of course has to make his sister uncomfortable. "Hannah has a date! Just make sure not to choke on his spit. (Hannah blushed again and her father looked over at Jacob with a glare) Also, try not to be too cute." Their mother came in and drug him out of the room. "Dad don't listen to him," Hannah begged," That isn't going to happen I promise. He's just my friend." Of course she would never tell her father that she did wish Orson would kiss her. Her dad would have conniption (Those of you who don't know what that is look it up, it's funny).

Her dad looked at her again and then to the door as the bell rang. "Bye dad, bye mom," Hannah yelled as she quickly ran out. "She is so going to kiss him," Jacob said with a sarcastic air to his voice.

#########################

"Well, you seemed in a hurry to get out of there," Orson said as they walked down the street. "Ya, my dad was kind of…" "Not happy about you hanging out with me," he finished. Hannah looked down hiding a blush. She took another glance at him and couldn't help but think that he was absolutely cute. Nice and cute; her dad always said that was a deadly combination. As they got in line to the movies Hannah saw two of her friends coming up behind them. "Hannah is that you," one of them asked as she eyed Hannah's clothes. "I guess this is her new boyfriend," said the other. "He's not my boyfriend guys, we're just friends," Hannah said hoping Orson wasn't thinking that she hung out with those snooty gossip girls. "This is Orson; he's from the Front side." "If he's your friend, then why are you dressed like that," asked one of her friends again eyeing her clothes. Ok, Hannah didn't have an excuse for that one. "Wait a sec, what about Zack," said the other," He'll be so mad at you Hannah." Hannah shook her head and glanced at Orson. He had gotten tense at the mention of Zack. 'Well, at least I won't have to worry about Zack messing with me,' she thought as the line moved forward.

Hannah led Orson to the front row of the theater in order to get away from most of the people. She knew her friends wouldn't watch the show she was at, but some adults that knew her parents probably would. "You sure you can watch this Hannah? It's supposed to be pretty insane." Hannah looked at him with a What-Do-You-Think-I'm-A-Child look on her face. "I was just asking," Orson said hands held up in defense. Hannah giggled and lightly pushed him to tell him she wasn't mad. They settled down as the movie trailers came on, but made funny comments about what the movies would be like. "Hey Hannah, I just remembered to ask this. What do I need to wear to the dance?"

"A tux, what else."

Orson smacked his forehead which made Hannah laugh. During the movie they poked each other, laughed, and even screamed. Once outside Orson led Hannah to an outside Italian plaza. The town may be small, but as both of them had figured out, there were a lot of interesting things here. They sat at pizza parlor were a waiter brought them a cheese pizza and left them, but not without eyeing them closely. "Why does everyone think we're up to no good," Orson asked as he watched the man talk to two guards. "It's because they don't recognize you. People in this town are pretty protective of each other." They both talked a while longer, unaware that they were being watched.

*****************************************************

Zack sat at a small table near the shadows. Seeing Hannah laugh at Orson's jokes made him sick. She was sitting with a blood sucking monster, yet she was so relaxed near him. 'Maybe he hypnotized her! Sam said vampires could do that," Zack thought," Ya, that was it! He hypnotized her! She would never really go out with him." He had to stay focused though. He was supposed to tell Sam when they were most relaxed.

*****************************************************

Orson suddenly got a strange feeling that they were being watched. He looked around briefly and turned back to Hannah. She looked so happy tonight. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to ruin Hannah's night. If something was wrong he'd figure it out without alarming her. They left the parlor and followed a trial toward the park. Orson found a group of chair- like rocks near a pond. He wanted to tell Hannah how he felt about her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. If only vampires had the power of mind reading too. He really wished his mom was here, she would know what to do. How in the world would he ask her? He wasn't that good with words. He would just have to figure it out before the dance. 'Hey Orson." He looked at Hannah and saw she was blushing. "Ya Hannah," he asked. "I was wondering why you agreed to go to the dance with me," said Hannah. Orson looked in her eyes and found his face heating up. I could he answer this? Before he could answer a movement caught his attention. "What is it Orson," Hannah asked. She was looking at him with a worried look on her face. "I'm sure it was nothing," he answered taking his gaze from the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pt5 up!!! Thanks to all my loyal readers!! I really like writing this story. Oh, and if any of you know the person writing that Hannah/Orson story on Deviantart , could you please tell them to update it?! Thanks again!**

Hannah didn't know what to think. Orson had been looking at the bushes like he'd seen something. 'I hope it's not Zack,' Hannah thought as she looked where Orson had. She didn't see anything. She looked back at Orson and took a deep breath. Why did she have to be so nervous around him? She's tried since last Halloween to impress him, but something always happened when she was close to getting his answer. She heard a twig snap from the spot Orson had looked at. Orson heard it too and he stood up. "Orson, what do you think it is," Hannah asked barely above a whisper. "It's probably that guy that bugs you." Hannah didn't think she should be surprised. Zack did have the ego to do that. "Well, that was a lucky guess," said a voice. "Zack," Hannah yelled," You stalker!" Zack put on a pout and spread his arms.

"Come on Hannah. I came all the way out here to give you another chance to date me, and you call me something so nasty." Hannah glared at him and heard Orson let out a small growl. Zack moved forward a bit, but it was clear he didn't want to get to close in case Orson got really mad. "I already told you 'no' three times. Why would you come and try it again?" Zack smirked and made what looked like a signal toward one of the trees. A man came from the shadows looking dirty; like he had been waiting for them to get there for a long time.

"This is Sam. He's agreed to help me convince you that I'm the right choice." Hannah looked at the man again. Then it clicked on who he was. "Wait Psycho Sam?! Have YOU gone crazy? What is he going to do," Hannah asked as she moved closer to Orson. Zack noticed right away, but it took Hannah a while to realize, that Orson had wrapped an arm around her waist. Zack's face turned red with anger and he stepped forward without thinking. Orson pulled Hannah behind him with a quick sweep. Sam seemed unusually calm in the situation.

Suddenly he jumped forward, swinging a fist at Orson. Hannah screamed as Orson pushed her away from the attack. Orson had taken the punch directly in the stomach. "Hannah get out of here," he coughed. Hannah couldn't run, she couldn't leave Orson with these two freaks. They would seriously hurt him. Sam made another attempt to punch Orson, but Hannah jumped on his back; trying to stop him. Sam stumbled back. Hannah jumped off just before he fell. She ran to Orson. He was coughing up blood and holding his stomach. Hannah helped him up, but was grabbed by Zack. She kicked him but he wouldn't budge. Orson, even in his pain, stood up, knocking Sam out of the way. Zack drug Hannah back with him. She could tell he was scared, really scared. Good thing Jimmy taught her how to hurt pressure points. She grabbed Zack's forearm and squeezed the point she knew hurt most. Zack fell to the ground with a cry. Hannah ran to Orson and they made their way out of the park.

"Well, that was weird," Hannah said as she and Orson made their way to her house. Hannah knocked on the door and her mom answered. "Oh dear," she said in surprise when she saw Hannah holding Orson up. They got in and Hannah laid Orson on the couch. Her father came down and her brother followed. "What happened," her father grumbled. "Dad, we got jumped in the park." Hannah had _**never**_ seen her dad so angry before. "How bad is he hurt," Jacob asked.

"Psycho Sam punched him in the stomach. He was coughing up blood." Her mom ran to the phone and her father went to get his stethoscope. "Did you kick his but," Jacob asked. Orson chuckled but soon groaned in pain. "Leave him alone. Sam is known for his strong punches. He once sent a logger to the hospital for a week," Hannah's father said. He took his stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat. Hannah started to get scared. 'Orson doesn't have a heartbeat! How am I going to explain this?' Her father looked up in confusion. "That's strange. He doesn't have a heartbeat, yet he's still alive."

He looked at Hannah, expecting an answer. She looked at Orson who nodded his head. "Alright. Orson isn't human. He's a vampire." Her father looked at her in disbelief. Her brother on the other hand thought that was so 'cool'. "That's awesome! You're dating a vampire!?" Hannah and Orson's faces could be mistaken for cherries. "Well, not just any vampire. He's the prince of vampires." The look on her father's face told her that he did believe her, but he did _**not**_ approve her going to the dance with a vampire. "Dude! Hannah I can't believe you scored a vampire let alone a prince. You have going on. How many other monsters have a crush on you?" Hannah blushed again. Orson and her father didn't like the sound of other creatures liking her.

"There's a lot of damage to his ribs. Sam couldn't have known Orson was here. Was there someone else there?" Hannah saw Orson stiffen, no doubt thinking of how Zack had trapped them. "Yes, Zack was there. He was the one who told Sam." Hannah's mom had been listening in the doorway and she couldn't believe her ears. Vampires, Psycho Sam, and Zack setting a trap for her daughter? "Hannah are you sure it was Zack? He's such a good boy." Hannah nodded," I'm sure mom. He's not good at all. He's a control freak. He's so jealous that I chose to go to the dance with Orson and not him. You can ask Anne. She's seen him mad." Her father stood up with a sigh. "Well, let's not worry about that now. Hannah says you're a vampire Orson. I believe her, so that means we can't take you to a hospital. I don't know how I can help you though." Hannah sat on the couch and ran her fingers through Orson's hair. Orson sat up a bit with a moan of pain.

"It's alright. My body will heal itself. All I need is time," he said. "We need to find somewhere dark for him," Hannah said," What about the guest room? We can black out the window." Her father lifted Orson off the couch and carried him to the guest room. Jacob went to the garage and got blackout paper and black tape. Orson was laid down and Hannah sat down beside him. "We'll leave you two alone," Hannah's mom said after the window was blacked out. When everyone left the room Orson sat up. "Hannah I need to tell you something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pt 6!! Yes! This is so cool. This'll be the second story I've ever finished!! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy. =)**

Hannah didn't know what Orson could possibly want to tell her. She had a wild guess, but there was no way he would say that. She'd doubted for a long time. He was a prince and she was just a plain girl. Orson was now sat fully up and looking into her eyes. He gave a quivering breath and took her hand in his. Hannah blushed a shade of wine red. "Hannah, for a long time now I've been having these feelings when I think of you," he said as his cheeks turned red. Hannah's hopes grew after he said those words and nodded her head; signaling for him to continue. "You are the most intelligent, sweet, beautiful girl I have ever gotten to know. That is why I love you." He let out a breath and held Hannah's hand tighter. He had actually told her!

Hannah was in shock. Did he really say what she thinks she heard? She snapped out of her trance and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Oh Orson, I thought you'd never say that." Orson pulled her closer to him and smiled. He felt alive- so to speak. He had been waiting for so long to finally hold her like this. It was amazing how much could happen in such a short time. They didn't get to live in the moment for long. Hannah's dad came in and took her to bed. Orson sighed at the interruption, but he figured if he wanted to get well in time for the dance he would have to get a lot of rest. Even though it was still night outside, he felt too weak to stay up any longer. Both Hannah and Orson fell asleep at the same time.

*************************

Hannah awoke early that morning. She was still half asleep when she heard the phone ring. _"Hannah you up? Remember we need to start getting ready for the dance around six OK?"_ Hannah listened to Anne go on about how they would get ready when she remembered what happened that night. "Anne, hold on I need to tell you something. Orson and I went to the park last night and Zack had been following us," she said to her friend. She heard Anne gasp and it sounded like she had nearly dropped the phone. "_What happened?" _

"He had brought Psycho Sam with him. Sam hit Orson really hard. He's in the guest room resting right now," Hannah said with a hint of worry, "He was coughing up blood Anne! I was so scared. Sam is just as scary as the rumors say." There was silence on the other side of the line. "Anne?"

"_Sorry Hannah. I can't believe that Zack would do that! Is he that desperate to get you?" _Hannah didn't know if Zack really did want her, or if it was just guy pride. "I don't know Anne. I'm still going to the dance if Orson is feeling better. Zack isn't going to scare me." Hannah explained to Anne that she had to check on Orson. After she hung up, Hannah ran down the hall and opened Orson's door. She saw him sleeping peacefully. Hannah smiled and went to the kitchen. Orson was tough, he would recover fast. It was just him to be that way.

Her father came down and set up the table for breakfast. "Did you check on Orson," he asked. Hannah nodded as she got the eggs out of the fridge. She was still nervous of what her dad thought about Orson. It's not every day that you find out your daughter is friends with a vampire; much less a prince. "Anne is going to come over around six and get ready with me," Hannah said as she looked at her father for a sign of his thoughts. She didn't need to, "Hannah if you want to go with Orson, that's fine. I'm not comfortable with you going with a vampire. It's nerve wracking." Hannah nodded. She understood why he was nervous. They heard banging from upstairs, which was a sign that Jacob was up. All of the family was now downstairs. Of course, Jacob had to tease Hannah throughout breakfast. She was very close to knocking him upside the head.

*****************

Hours past and Hannah got together her things for the dance. "Hannah! Anne is here," her mom yelled up the stairs. Anne walked into her room with a dress, purse, and other accessories. "Wow! Are you trying to give your date a heart attack or what," Hannah asked looking at all of Anne's stuff. Anne had gotten a sparkly, blue dress with spaghetti straps. "Hannah, when did you get this," Anne asked as she held up a spider barrette. "Oh. I got that for my birthday last year." Hannah got her dress out and laid it on her bed. "You know, this would go great with your dress." Hannah looked at her barrette again. It would go with her dress. The girls put there dresses on and got out the accessories and brushes. Hannah chose to do her hair in a wavy, down style. Her hair flowed down; she put the barrette in her hair, and looked in the mirror with satisfaction. Anne had put her hair up in a kind of spiral ponytail. She had put a tiara in her hair as well.

"Alright. Let's go Anne."

***********************

Meanwhile, Orson was also getting ready. Hannah's dad got one of his tuxes and helped Orson put it on. "Any advice," Orson asked. He had never been to a dance before, and he was already freaking out. "Well, don't act stupid, try not to trip, and compliment her when you see her."

'Here we go,' Orson thought as he went to the living room. The door bell rang and Anne's date came in. The girls came down and Orson couldn't believe his eyes. Hannah looked great! Her father leaned down, "Close your mouth." Orson did in a hurry as Hannah walked up to him. "You sure you're feeling OK," she asked. He nodded with a smile. He remembered what he'd told Hannah the other night, and it was obvious she remembered to. "Guys the limo is here," Hannah's mom said. The four kids took pictures together. Like any other parent they took too many. The group got into their limo and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I'm taking so long. Contest for band is getting real close. My teachers are trying to teach us a lot before the state test, which means more work. I'll try to get it up next week. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter!!! I can't believe I actually finished. Although it's kinda sad that it is over. =( I had a lot of fun doing this. Thanks for being patient with me and sticking with my story. I know it probably had some bumpy spots. Thanks again. And I'll be posting another story at some point. It'll be about Interview with a campfire of Rugrats. **

Once they got to the prom, they saw that everyone was already there. Hannah stayed away from the cheerleaders. Zack probably already told them and the rest of the football team what happened. Hannah saw one of them looking around. She tried to duck out of line of site. "Hannah!" Too late, Veronica had already spotted her. Veronica signaled to two other girls and walked over. "Hannah, I heard you dumped Zack for some creep." Hannah rolled her eyes, "I turned him down, yes. But it was to go with Orson, and he's not a creep, he's a really nice guy." She pointed over to Orson and the girls looked. "Zack said that guy attacked him while he was in the park. Why would you go out with someone like that," another girl said. Zack said what! That dirty liar! Hannah felt like driving his head five yards with a six-iron. "That's not what happened," Hannah said, trying hard to keep her voice level, "He attacked me and Orson. He's been lying through his teeth to you guys."

"Hannah, that really hurts." Hannah spun to face Zack.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Where's your _date_." He spat out the word date as if it where poison. Hannah just glared. Orson came up to the group and his eyes showed his anger when he saw Zack, even though his face didn't. He led Hannah away from them while giving Zack a poisonous glare.

"What did they want," he asked as they made their way to the other side of the dance floor. Orson felt like something was wrong. Zack was really getting on his nerves. After what Zack did in the park the other night, Orson wasn't about to let his guard down. "They wanted to know why I had rejected Zack and came with you. I told them."

Orson smiled and hugged Hannah a little before Anne and her date came and sat down with them. "Wow! This place is pumping," Anne said and punched the air with her fist. Hannah laughed and momentarily forgot that Zack even existed.

The hours went by and Hannah was so caught up with having fun, that she didn't notice Sam sneaking in through the gym doors.

*******************

Zack watched as Hannah danced with the vampire. His plan at the park might not have worked, but he was sure this one would. It was simple really. He would distract Hannah long enough for Sam to grab Orson. After that Sam would make sure that Orson never came back. Zack couldn't wait to set the plan in motion. Just then he spotted Sam coming through the double doors. He started to walk toward Hannah.

****************

Hannah saw Zack approaching yet again. Didn't he ever quit!? She walked back to Orson, but Zack grabbed he arm. "Come on Hannah. Just one dance," he said and drug her to the dance floor. She couldn't break loose from his grip. She cursed herself for not taking athletics. If she would've she wouldn't be in this situation. She guessed she might as well try and get information from him. She just hoped Orson would understand what she was trying to do.

***************

Meanwhile, Orson was at the punch bowl. He'd never had so much fun. All the other dances he'd been to were the formal ones. He had to dance with all the council's daughters and granddaughters. He hated that. They were all stuck up, not down to earth and sweet like Hannah. He walked back to the table but Hannah wasn't there. Orson looked around, and once again felt that something was terribly wrong. He looked around and found her dancing with that creep. Before he could walk over there, someone grabbed him from behind. He was carried outside and he noticed it was Sam. That's what Zack had been doing. He wanted to get Hannah away from him so Sam could get him. He had to get away. This guy already caused a lot of damage to him with just one punch.

****************

Hannah had been getting information from Zack when she realized what he was up to. 'Of course, that's why he wanted to dance! He's just trying to let Sam get to Orson!' Hannah broke out of his grasp so quickly that he couldn't get a grip on her. She didn't see him at the table, and he wasn't with Anne and her date. Sam probably already got Orson. That means he must be outside.

She ran out in time to see Sam dragging Orson toward the park. She knew there was no way she could get Orson back on her own. Going back into the gym, she got Anne. "Come on. Zack's at it again."

Anne and Hannah ran toward the park. "I swear when I get my hands on Zack he is so dead," Anne said. Hannah understood why she was mad. This was supposed to be the best night of their lives. Now Zack just had to be jealous and try to kill Hannah's date. What an ass! They followed Sam and Orson to the far side of the park. "Hold on. We need more help," Hannah said. She was right. If Psycho Sam could make a vampire bleed, then surely he could kill two teenage girls that could barely run two miles.

"We could call the cops," Anne said as they watched the two figures from behind a tree. Hannah nodded in agreement. She got out her phone (Thank god she insisted on bringing a purse that could hook to her dress). "Hello? I'm at the park, and Psycho Sam is about to kill my boyfriend," Hannah didn't really like the police, most were idiots, but she knew they would send the really tough guys. "Yes, Psycho Sam." She hung up a second later.

"They're sending some people, but they said the nearest cop was about three miles away." Anne sighed with frustration. It could take them twenty minutes to get there. By then Orson would be a pile of jelly!

"Come on Anne, we've got to stall him."

"How?"

"Maybe we can freak him out." Hannah looked through her purse and found some hairspray and a lighter. Okay, no, she doesn't smoke. Her dad always carried one with him, and he said that she should too. She never thought she'd actually use it. Good thing she payed attention in science class too. Hannah got near Sam and turned the lighter on. She sprayed some of the hair stuff and lit it on fire. Sam jumped back as it almost hit him. "Hannah," Orson said in shock. Anne and Hannah ran up to Orson with Hannah narrowly dodging a punch from Sam. The police still weren't here and Sam wasn't known to stay on the ground for long.

"Orson what should we do, "Hannah asked as they back up toward the entrance of the park. "I want you two to get out of here," he replied. They turned around when they heard running behind them. To their dismay it wasn't the police. It was Zack, and he had just blocked the way out of the park. "I really hope the police get here soon," Anne whispered. By the time Sam had gotten off the ground, the police were now at the start of the park. Zack looked back frantically. "Sam grab the guy and get out of here," he yelled. Sam lunged toward Orson, but Hannah and Anne tripped him as if he were a nerd at the top of the stairs.

The next thing they know the police were handcuffing Sam. "Come on kids," one said and led them out of the park. The police called their parents, but Hannah had to give an explanation to why Orson's parents couldn't be contacted.

Hannah's parents immediately took her and Orson home after they got to the park. Hannah didn't care that they couldn't go back to the prom. She was just happy that Orson was OK.

*******************

After they got cleaned up, Hannah and Orson sat down and watched a movie. Hannah's parents agreed to it only because the two teenagers were supposed to still be at the prom.

Hannah cuddled next to Orson. "It was an interesting night wasn't it," he said to her. "Ya, and I loved it."

"How are you going to tell your parents," Hannah asked.

"Don't know, but I'll figure it out."

They kissed each other and didn't even bother to watch the movie. They both knew how his father will act. They just hoped he wouldn't faint.


End file.
